Bren d'Kundarak
Appearance Standing tall (for a dwarf), proud, with an air of confidence, Brennan d'Kundarak (Bren to his friends) gives the impression of a man who enjoys the finer things in life. With bronze eyes, copper hair braided into a long ponytail, and a perfectly groomed goatee, Bren is a handsome dwarf, even moreso if you ask him. His leather armor/vest is tailormade of the finest leather he could find, and he carries his prized jeweled shortshord, a gift from House Elders for passing his Test of Siberys, at his side anytime when he's not forbidden from carrying weapons. Probably his most unique feature, however, is the fact that his entire upper body is covered in tattoos, depicting various stories of myth and legend as well as designs that Bren just thought looked interesting. The only place on his upper body not covered in some way is the center of his chest, where his Mark of Warding sits over his sternum and is given wide berth from the rest of his tattoos in preparation for its (hopefully) eventual development into a Greater mark. History Born into the lower classes in Karrnath, Bren lived a life barely scraping by with his unsuccessful pewtersmith father and barmaid mother, along with his two younger siblings, a brother and a sister. Always protective of his younger siblings, and often forced to steal food for them and himself if they wanted to eat that day, he had accepted his lot as a poor, lower class dwarf barely surviving in a cruel and unforgiving world. That all changed when strange markings started to appear on his sternum. Before he knew it, he could write glyphs on his family's front doors to protect them from robbers, and people suddenly started paying attention to the young dwarf. Bren relished in this attention, happily showcasinghis new abilities to those who asked, and using the oppurtunity to make a few coins donations, some willingly given and others slipped from pocket. Word got around about the young boy and soon a House Kundarak representative came to offer the boy and his family a way out of their squalor and poverty, which everyone in the family gladly accepted. Over the course of the next decade or so Bren, now officially called Brennan by his fellow house members (much to his annoyance), was trained in magic and security, finding natural talent in both. After his schooling he became an official House Kundarak Silver Key, testing vaults and safes for flaws so his housemates can improve upon them. After years of this work, Bren got word from his old alchemy school friend, Cicero d'Kundarak, of the Wayfinders looking to increase their own security from infiltration. Seeing opportunity for recognition and wealth when it comes knocking, Bren worked with Cicero to get together a bribe for Imre Levalle, the Curator of the Wayfinders, to extend a formal invitation for Bren to join the prestigious organization, where he now works and enjoys life to the fullest. The Last War (What did your character do during the Last War, a major century-long conflict that ended just a couple years ago and profoundly impacted the lives of everyone in Khorvaire? See WGtE pg. 12-13) Invitation (Who recommended your character to the the invitation-only Wayfinder Foundation and why?) Experience (What remarkable experience makes your character uniquely qualified to be an elite explorer in the most prestigious adventuring organization in Khorvaire?) Motivation (Why does your character *want* to be an explorer?) Future Goals (What does your character want to accomplish as a Wayfinder? What far-off lands and cultures do they want to explore? What are their goals beyond their work at the Foundation?) Enemies Cats. They don't like him and he don't like them. Comes years of fighting over discarded food scraps in the streets of Karrnath in his youth. Secrets Wouldn't you like to know Personality Personality Traits * I hold myself and anyone I work with to extremely high standards. Ideals * Comfort. I want to ensure that me and mine enjoy the best things in life. Bonds * My house is my family, and I would do anything for my family. Flaws * I feel like an impostor in my own house and fear they may one day disown me. Completed Missions Insert Mission Name Here (Describe anything from the mission that particularly impacted your character, any achievements, allies or enemies acquired, etc.) Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold/XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Inventory * Item * Item Character Sheet * https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1-piIJIYKCocOkTWrnYMhqxaNYQUMtGtb?usp=sharing Category:Characters